Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications are designed for distribution and implementation on multiple different computer systems. Such software applications are referred to as distributed applications. These applications may be configured such that different portions or tiers of the application are capable of being run on different computer systems. As such, these application portions may be assigned for execution on different computer systems. Administering and managing each portion of the application may involve multiple different configuration windows and settings wizards for configuring each portion of the application.